1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a document processing apparatus for executing processings of a document in accordance with an inputted procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method for controlling document distribution in a data processing system is known. Such a method is disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 07/494,059 filed Mar. 15, 1990 and now abandoned. This prior art method for controlling document distribution in a data processing system creates a distribution profile object which is associated with each document for which control of distribution is desired. Within each distribution profile object are listed the addresses for which a document is intended in the order in which those specified addresses will receive the document. The distribution profile object also includes a specified action with regard to the document in question which shall be accomplished upon the completion of the specified distribution sequence.
However, in such a prior art method for controlling of the document distribution, the specified action is only executed after completion of the specified distribution sequence, the execution of the specified action requires authorization of the originator of the distribution, and it is impossible to execute a combination of actions or an action under a specified condition.